The Yule Ball Challenge
by Stupefy-my-senses
Summary: Based off a challenge from forums. Pairing - Hermione/Justin.F song-All Day.  I think I got a little bit in  prompt- Blizzard.


The black lake was frozen over and snow covered the whole grounds. It was still falling everywhere, it was the heaviest snowfall Hogwarts had seen in years, it seemed in perfect timing on christmas eve. It was the night of the yule ball, but while most were inside dancing or kissing, Hermione sat outside in the blistering cold. She had tried several spells to warm up, but none had worked very well. There was no way she could walk back to the castle, she could barely see. She was happy nobody else was around to see her crying though. Viktor had gone to drink punch and dance with some friends, while Harry and Ron had gone to bed. She was shivering like crazy and her fingers were a shade of red that would make Ron's hair jealous. What was she thinking, wearing a dress this thin? It didn't cover her arms and she regretted not wearing a jacket. Her train of thought was interrupted by somebody's knees falling into her back and a scream. The voice was familliar but she couldn't quite place it. What did she expect, they obviously lived here too, and she couldn't know everybody by name. She looked around, for somebody else, but she couldn't see anything apart from the snow. Picking up her wand, she lit up her wand, and could just about see the outline of a person. He stood and put out a hand before lighting his own wand. With both the lights, she could see that it was Justin Finch-Fletchey, a hufflepuff in her year. He quickly helped her up and led her to a bench. She sat beside him and did her best to dry her face, she didn't want everybody knowing she'd been crying over Ron. He looked at her and clearly knew she had been crying but didn't say anything about it. Hermione was grateful, she didn't really want to talk to him, she didn't even know why she'd sat with him and not just turned to go back to the castle. She looked back at him and thought back to second year when he had convinced half the school that Harry was Slytherin's heir. She laughed slightly and relaxed, he looked slightly confused by her mixed emotions,

"Hermione, I don't mean to be rude, but you were crying a second ago, and now you're laughing, I'm slightly confused." She shook her head and explained about remembering when he had hated Harry. "Hated Harry? I never hated Harry, I just didn't like him, well, I still don't but..." He trailed off watching her face go from a smile to a frown.

"Why don't you like Harry? You can't honestly believe that he put his name in to spite Cedric? Cedric wasn't even champion then, and he didn't even put his name in there!"

"It's not just the tri-wizard thing... Every year something happens, and every year famous Harry Potter is there to pick up the pieces. He's Dumbledore's favourite and he gets away with everything, if anyone else crashed a flying car into the whomping willow they would've been expelled! He gets the girl and he's Mr. Popular all the time-" He was cut off by Hermione slapping him.

"For your information, he isn't Mr. Popular, unless you think half the school plus two other schools hating you is popular, and as for getting the girl, I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. Harry is perfectly single." He shook his head and laughed.

"Don't pretend Hermione, everybody knows you and Harry are together. The Prophet even said so. I don't know why you're with him though. he's only using you, you're too good for him." Hermione just looked at him, half wanting to defend Harry and half in shock at the last part. She looked away and he continued. "Everybody likes you Hermione. Ron does, Harry, Neville, me, hell Blaise even said Draco thinks you're cute." Hermione stood up to walk back to the castle but he grabbed her wrist and stood in front of her. "You should be with me. I'd treat you better. I wouldn't leave you crying on the steps." She ignored the last part and looked at him.

"Your girlfriend? No offence but we have absolutely nothing in common, and for the last time, I am not seeing Harry."

"Well good, I'm glad you're single. Because now I can win your heart. And yes, actually, we have a lot in common. We are both smart. We're both muggleborn. And Hogwarts. Our life is right here. Hogwarts is our home. See, we have lots in common." He smiled and watched as she sighed and sat bach down on the bench, heat may rise but it was a lot warmer down on that bench. He smiled and put one hand either side of her, moving so he was face to face with her. His eyes, and she knew this was not the time to be thinking this, what with her trying to fend him off, but they reminded her of chocolate frogs, they were all warm and different from everybody elses. Ron's eyes were blue and like water, all calm and relaxing. Harry's were green and always seemed to reflect his emotion, no matter what that was. But Justin's eyes were warm and inviting. Remembering what she was supposed to be doing, she turned her head to the side, looking away from him. His hands were shaking either side of her and she could hear his teeth chattering.

"I could watch you all day." She rolled her eyes and sighed, shrinking into the bench. He just smirked and licked his lips. "I'm sorry about what I said about Harry." Hermione just nodded. Did he really like her? And Ron? She knew he was wrong about Harry, he liked Cho and she highly doubted that Malfoy did but did Justin? She had never really spoken to him alone, apart from right after they were un-petrified and were kept in the hospital wing for a while. She looked back to him and back at his eyes. The snow had fallen onto his eyelashes and his hair. He was pale, but it was winter so that didn't surprise her. He put his hand to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. It was warmer than she expected, and sent tingles through her face. She didn't know why, she didn't like him. She guessed it was just because it was so cold. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She attempted to close her mouth as he kissed her but she just ended up biting his lip. Taking this as acceptance, he swung down and sat beside her, deepening the kiss and resting his other hand on her leg. Viktor had kissed her earlier but that was quick and was over in a few seconds. She felt herself being drawn into the kiss. She lifted her hand to his shoulder and kissed back. She felt him smile and suddenly felt bad about it all. She didn't want to lead him on. She didn't honestly think she liked him but she didn't want to hurt him. She took her hand from her ear and pulled back.

"I'm sorry." She truly was. He looked as if he was going to cry but she couldn't stay. She turned and ran back to the castle.


End file.
